Truth or Dare in Desparate Situations
by TheAnonymousFicWriter
Summary: When Luke, Layton, Flora, Clive and Emmy get trapped in Scotland Yard, the last thing anyone would expect from them is a game of "Truth or Dare?". But, yeah, that's what happened. Prepare for randomness - and lots of it.


**A/N: Hey, all! New fic! Poor you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PL. Yet.**

"Ugh..." Luke muttered as he rattled the door's brass handle. "It's stuck tight." The Professor sighed and looked at Flora. She was sat in a chair in the corner with a book from one of the many shelves lining the small room. Layton, Luke and Flora had been stuck in Scotland Yard for three days- so far. On an impromptu trip to speak with Chelmey (and, by extension, Barton), the trio had gotten... Slightly... Lost. Though Layton never admitted it as it was considered ungentlemanly to be 'lost'. Our favourite Professor of Archeology preferred to say that they were 'taking an unplanned detour' and knew _exactly_ where they were going. Of _course_ they did.

When they discovered the little storage room, Luke had stupidly closed the door and it had locked whilst Layton was browsing a book on law, locking them all in.

Six hours later, Layton, Luke and Flora learnt what hunger really was (living on food from Luke's messenger bag -"It's _NOT_ a handbag, they're for girls!"- was not an easy feat. Considering how Luke seemed to always be eating, he only carried a small supply of half-eaten morsels in his bag). They were waiting anxiously for someone to arrive.

That mean that they were glad- very glad, ecstatic even- when two people arrived and came to their safety. Or so they thought.

On the three's third day 'on lockdown', Flora was nearly jumping up and down and screaming when she heard the door handle click and the door swing open.

Then the craziness began, so help them.

Into the room strode none other than Clive Dove and Emmy Altava.

"Professor! Luke! Flora!" Emmy screeched happily. Or rather, what was supposed to be a happy screech. Emmy's trilling voice sounding like... A giant (and constipated) whale giving birth to an obese lion. Yes, it was that bad.

Layton, ever the gentleman, ignored her piercing tone and walked towards the door to be hugged by his ex-assistant. Luke and Flora, however, were unsuccessful and had to resist wincing as they were also subjected to Emmy's death-grip.

Clive smiled as he walked slowly into the room, watching Emmy attac- _I MEAN_ hug her friends. As he had been holding the door open, he let it slide slowly closed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Luke bellowed as he slow-motion dived across the floor, spy style. But he was too late. Flora and Layton stared in horror as the door creaked shut with an echoing 'click' ('click... click... click... click...').

Luke screamed. A high pitched scream. Then he promptly blamed Flora, who shot him a death glare and shut him up.

"Clive! What was that for?" Luke asked Clive angrily.

"What was what for?" Clive replied, confused.

"We're locked in now. Luke, the Professor and I have been for three days. Three. Whole. Days, Clive." Flora said solemnly.

"Oh... Oh... Oh... err... poo. Well... Sorry everyone." Clive said, clearly not going to say 'poo' until Layton gave him an uncharicteristic glare.

"We've been waiting for someone to come and find us for three days. And we though you'd come to find us." Luke mumbled in a voice that would have been menacing if Luke had hit puberty and lost his high-pitched little girl voice. But he hadn't. Clive, Flora and Emmy were sniggering in the most un-discreet way possible. Layton silently wondered 'why him?' and contemplated on how Emmy and Clive should be more... what was the word... mature?

"How did you come across this room?" Layton asked. "We chanced upon this place whilst seeking Inspector Chelmey."

"Well, err..." Emmy looked sheepish. "We sorta... Got a bit lost."

"So did we!" Flora said.  
"No we didn't," Layton argued gently. "We just took an unplanned detour en-route. We aren't lost at all."  
"I think our Professor's in denial..." Clive said, inaudible to Layton. Everyone else sniggered.

~30 MINUTES LATER~

"I'm BOOOORED!" Luke moaned for what must have been the tenth time.

Tired himself of his self-proclaimed apprentice's constant moaning, Layton suggested they play a game to pass the time while they wait somebody unlocks the door.

"I know!" Emmy exclaimed, "Let's play 'Truth or Dare!'"

**A/N: So... Here we are again. I've updated. Woo.**

**If anybody's reading ****_Laurel's Minecraft Survival Mission,_**** I'll be updating VERY soon. By the way... If ANYBODY is reading that, please comment or something!**

**Did anybody think the first half was too formal? I tried to add a bit of humor but it FAILED!**

**Right ho, moving on.**

**Who wants to see me (FAIL AT!) try a Les Miserables fanfic? Let me know down in the comments!**

**Live long and love life! ~TAFW xx**


End file.
